


Love Bites

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, But like....gently lol, Choking, Dom bottom lee minho, Light Sadism, M/M, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, sub top han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Minho liked getting hickies, but not too hard, and not in the wrong places. He kept Jisung in line with a swift hand, sharp nails and plenty of rings to dress it up. “Fucking idiot,” Minho would groan when Jisung dug in a little too hard, his fingers snagging in Jisung’s hair and dragging the younger man off of him.-Minho and Jisung like it rough.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Donation Rewards [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first in my current round of donation requests, in which you can request a 1k fic for donating to a local food bank or mutual aid fund. I hope the person who requested this topic enjoys it! See [ this post on my twitter ](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels/status/1330549135641030658?s=20) for more info!

Jisung was sweating. The taste of salt jolted the tip of his tongue when he jutted it out, tracing the edges of his lips. Minho laid all spread out before him, his chest damp with sweat and littered with darkening hickies from Jisung’s lips and teeths. Minho liked getting hickies, but not too hard, and not in the wrong places. He kept Jisung in line with a swift hand, sharp nails and plenty of rings to dress it up. “Fucking idiot,” Minho would groan when Jisung dug in a little too hard, his fingers snagging in Jisung’s hair and dragging the younger man off of him. Sometimes he’d smack Jisung’s head into the wall, just hard enough to leave Jisung’s right temple red and bruising.

“Come on,” Minho cooed, spreading his legs, “Before I change my mind.” He spat in one hand and wrapped it around his cock, tugging lazily and watching Jisung through half-lidded eyes.

The two didn’t always fuck like this. Sometimes they were slow and sweet, but nothing beat nights like these. Jisung chewed on his bottom lip and pressed the tip of his cock against Minho’s hole, fumbling a little. “Come on, baby,” Minho groaned, his frustration only growing as Jisung pressed feebly against his hole.

“You’re too tight,” Jisung whined. Minho sighed and rolled his eyes, one arm snapping up to strike Jisung across the face. Jisung’s cock twitched and his eyebrows wrinkled in the sweetest way.

“Moron,” Minho hit Jisung again, the younger man’s skin blooming red. Minho had strong, capable hands. He dug his nails in deep as he traced his fingers down Jisung’s shoulders, leaving bright, angry trails. Minho took one of Jisung’s nipples between his fingertips and twisted it hard, laughing when Jisung let out a little squeak in response. “It’s like you’ve never even fucked anyone before,” Minho twisted harder, watching Jisung flinch and shudder, “Get more lube and try again. I can’t do everything for you.”

With that, Minho released Jisung’s nipple and flopped back, his arms behind his head. He smiled halfway when Jisung leaned in close, leaving open mouthed kisses along the inside of Minho’s thighs. “Thank you, sir,” Jisung whimpered. He lingered a little too long and earned himself a harsh smack on the back of his head, knocking his black hair all askew. With trembling fingers, Jisung spread some lube over his cock, then around the rim of Minho’s hole, pushing his fingertips cautiously inside.

Minho grabbed Jisung by the hair and pulled him back on top, urging him, “That’s enough. Now try again.”

Jisung just nodded gently, letting out a heavy breath as his cock sunk inside of the man underneath him. Minho was tight or, maybe more accurately, he was strong. He clenched down on Jisung’s cock like a vice grip, his hands climbing over Jisung’s torso and only coming to rest around the younger man’s narrow throat.

“Good boy,” Minho squeezed a little, watching Jisung’s eyes roll, “Harder.”

So Jisung picked up the pace, his hips sweating and lurching. For a moment, he was almost proud of himself. He was keeping up the pace, gripping Minho’s soft hips with just the right pressure, drawing deep shuddery breaths out of the man beneath him. But this moment didn’t last long, because soon enough Minho was hitting him again. Jisung’s head snapped to one side, his ear ringing.

“Look at me,” Minho ordered, and Jisung obeyed. Minho stared up into his eyes, his lips quirking into a little smile as he squeezed around Jisung’s throat once again. Jisung maintained eye contact as Minho’s hands tightened and tightened. “There you go,” Minho hissed, “Keep going.” His hips rocked back against Jisung’s own, his grip still tightening evermore. He watched Jisung’s eyes widen, switching from arousal to fear as the lack of oxygen made his head spin. Jisung’s mouth dropped open subconsciously. His hips faltered.

Minho released his neck and slapped Jisung so hard his head smacked into the wall beside him.

Jisung’s chest heaved, hungrily sucking up air before he collapsed on top of Minho, his cock driving up inside of him harder and deeper than before. “Fuck,” Minho shuddered, “Good boy.” His nails found Jisung’s skin again, digging into his smooth back and leaving claw marks on him. 

Jisung felt like he was losing his mind, as he so often did when fucking Minho.

Minho smiled and squeezed Jisung tight, pressing all the air out of him. He let Jisung’s lips find his neck, kissing and nibbling gently, but as soon as Jisung put too much pressure on his throat he lashed out, punching Jisung hard in the center of his back with the meaty side of his fist. Jisung grunted and eased up, letting his hips pick up the pace instead. Jisung fucked Minho hard and fast then, when instructed by a strike to the ribs or the back of his head, slowed down. He let his cock slide into the older man with an easy rhythm, his jaw nestled in Minho’s firm grip. Minho’s eyes transformed completely when Jisung looked down into them like this. They grew darker somehow, more red around the edges. His eyebrows developed this little arch to them, like he was perpetually disappointed, like nothing Jisung ever did would be enough.

It drove Jisung crazy, just like the open-handed slaps leaving red marks all over his skin, the grip tightening around his throat, and the sweaty thumb crawling in at the edge of his mouth, running over his teeth, probing the back of his throat so he gagged and swallowed thick drool. 

“I’m gonna,” Jisung’s words shuddered out of his sweaty lips, “cu-m. Fuck.”

Minho dragged Jisung in close on top of him, slapping his ass once and wrapping him up in another rib-crushing embrace. “Good,” Minho groaned simply, before arching his hips back hard against Jisung and digging his teeth into the younger man’s shoulder.

Jisung whined, loud and ugly. His hips shuddered against Minho’s ass as he drove deep inside him. Minho’s teeth wouldn’t let up, digging until Minho swore he tasted blood and Jisung nearly went limp on top of him.

A long, easy sigh rushed out of Minho’s lungs as he stopped biting Jisung and flopped back on the bed. Jisung’s face was already buried in his neck, kissing gently. Minho took a deep breath, looking over the bruises and bite marks on Jisung’s skin, and brushed his thumb against the younger man’s cheek. Jisung’s cock was soft against his thigh now, cum leaking out at the edge of the condom, but neither of them could find the energy to move. 

“You did good,” Minho murmured, “Good boy.” He pressed a kiss into Jisung’s greasy black hair. They laid there for a while, breathing, until Jisung had the motivation to prop himself back up, shuffling down the bed.

“What are you doing?” Minho asked.

Jisung smiled and continued his crawling, laying a kiss on Minho’s soft stomach. “You didn’t cum yet, right?” He held his palm out, fingers outspread, and Minho spat in the center of it.

“Good boy,” Minho cooed again. He let his head drop back on the pillows, his whole body relaxing as Jisung jerked him off with a steady pace, then wrapped his lips around the head of Minho’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)  
> CuriousCat: [BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)


End file.
